Love Conquers All?
by ForeverIsALongTime
Summary: Yugi is depressed. Yami is gone after the Ceremonial Duel. Why is he back? Rated T for now. Yaoi later. Don’t like, don’t read. I wrote most of this during the holidays so sorry for the holiday stuff in there XD and sorry for the OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own YGO! Run away! The feds are after me! JK_

**Warning: **_implied yaoi, later yaoi, not too graphic or anything though. YxYY angst in the beginning, OOC Yug in the beginning. RATED T!_

**Summary: **_Yugi is depressed. Yami is gone after the Ceremonial Duel. Why is he back? Rated T for now. Yaoi later. Don't like, don't read._

**Chapter 1: Life After Death?**

"What can we do to help, Yugi? We're your best friends!" Joey and Seto were there. Yugi frowned, "You guys don't understand…" Joey frowned, "I know that you and your Yami were so close, but this is not healthy! You'll never be able to live like this!" Joey said hopelessly, looking at Yugi's withered petite form. Yugi scowled and whispered, "It's my life. I have been living like this for six months, and I am dealing with my pain in my own way!" before he slammed the door on his friends' face.

Yugi turned his back to the door and sunk to the floor, crying his heart out, breaking all over again. The memory of his yami leaving was almost too much to bear. By the end of the day, he was always broken. The only person who could put him back together was gone.

Joey pounded on the door. He eventually walked away when there obviously wouldn't be an answer, wanting desperately to help his friend deal with his loss, "How can we fix this? I know for a fact that Yami would never have left if he knew this would happen to his light…"

Seto frowned, "It's impossible to get Yami back. We could always do a séance…" Joey frowned and shook his head, "Yami needs a real body. We need to call the gods…" Seto smiled. "Time for a serious prayer…"

Yugi heard their talk in the hallway and knew it would never work. He had tried that for a long time, praying. It's been six months since Yami had to leave. Yugi regretted winning the duel. He never wanted him to leave in the first place. All praying did was provide a false sense of hope, security. Yugi knew Yami could never come back. No matter how much he wanted him back. All he knew was that Yami was in the afterlife, away from him.

Yugi started having feelings for his other half. The other lights, Ryou and Malik, didn't understand; they hated their darks. They were evil and as far as Ryou and Malik were concerned, they were glad for their loss, further separating them. Yugi knew that Yami had an evil streak, but his trust for the dark grew as time passed. He never fully realized the depth of his feelings until the dark half of his soul was gone. They had been through it all. But his yami wasn't here to help him cope with this. He was at a loss for what to do, so he lost any and all possible hope. He wished that he lost that duel…

In the Heavens

Yami stood, bowing to the gods. Ra was currently the only one there. Yami spoke first, "Ra, why have you summoned me?" Ra replied, "My friend, Yugi has been praying for a miracle of some sort. We only feel that you can help him. You are the other part of his soul."

After a few seconds, Yami asked, "What?" confused. He hadn't been able to comprehend why his light would need anything. Yugi was always happy with his life. He was the light. Why would he need Yami's help? He voiced his confusion, "But, Ra, Yugi seems happy and innocent. What could he possibly need from me that his friends can't?" Yami suddenly felt a nervous feeling in his spirit…

You see, Yami had feelings for his light. He loved him with all his heart, more than just a brotherly love. But wouldn't that be normal for two halves of a soul? They spent over two years together through the ups and downs of life. He sensed that something was wrong. He just wanted to know what could possibly be wrong with his other half.

Ra continued, "Yami, you need to be there for your light. He is having a bad year. We feel that you should have a real human body. You can keep it for as long as you shall live…" Yami brightened at the thought of being with his light forever, "on one condition. You have to be able to answer Yugi's prayers…" Yami gasped, "Didn't he ever tell you?" Ra smiled, "All he said was that he wanted a miracle to occur. If you don't find out why you were truly sent to Yugi, you must come back to Egypt in five days where we will take the body away, resulting in your final death." Yami nodded, feeling his hope dissipate, "Send me out."

Back at the Game Shop

Tea frowned, "Come on, Yugi! You need to come out of that room, now! This is not the end of the world! It was just an idea!" She banged on the door harder, hoping that maybe it would just open on its own, knowing that was impossible if Yugi was in there. Yugi shook his head, "I tried. I am not participating in a stupid séance and I am not praying. It won't work. The gods won't even try to answer my prayers! Nothing can help! Just leave me alone!"

The door suddenly busted open. Joey toppled over with it. Joey brushed himself off and smiled, "I did it!" He had kicked the door down, but then he saw the extent of what he did and Yugi looked broken, lost. Tears were already streaming down Yugi's face, but the broken door didn't seem to help the situation. "I'll pay for that, Yugi." He smiled, trying to encourage his friend to laugh, smile, anything, "What's the harm?" Yugi frowned and yelled, "I don't want false hope! Just stop! I can handle this on my own! You guys could never understand! He's never coming back! Never!" Realization at those words hit him hard and he ran to the bathroom and slammed the door…

The Gods

"Did we make the right choice? Sending Yami back?" Ra asked his council. The other gods responded in a positive way, feeling that it was the right thing to do. They have been hearing Yugi's pain for the past six months. The light could never live without the darkness. There is always a balance to the life on Earth.

Game Shop

They all left, feeling troubled for their friend. Joey, Seto, and Tea were there, but they felt that the situation was out of their hands. How right they were…

Tea definitely was concerned and tears fell lightly as she cried, "What are we going to do, guys? Yugi is so broken up about this. I really don't want to lose my best friend." She genuinely felt bad for Yugi. Joey hugged her," We'll fix this if it's the last thing we do," Seto was upset. Suddenly he got a phone call…

He took the phone out of his pocket. He motioned to Joey and Tea to be quiet, listening intently to the person on the other end. After the phone call, he tells Joey and Tea, "I have to go for a while. I will come back!" He yelled, a light spring in his step. "What made him so happy?" Joey asked, confused at Seto's actions.

"It's a Christmas and Holiday miracle combined!" Seto yelled from downstairs, before he hopped into his car and drove away. "Did he take something before we got here?" Tea asked confused.

Joey looked back at Yugi's door. "Buddy, please talk to us. We really do want to help you out…"

Yugi just stared back, cradling his now-bandaged arm. Joey and Tea stared back evenly, feeling torn, wishing for all their heart for a true Christmas miracle for their friend that would make him happy again. They didn't know what could, except his dark, but they gave up on that idea when Yugi did.

"You aren't going to be sad forever. Sometimes hope is all you have left," Joey said softly, before Yugi threw a book out the door. Joey and Tea left, not wanting to unintentionally upset their friend anymore than they already have.

"I don't want to hold on to false hope. Yami will never come back…" and with that, Yugi screamed into his pillow, feeling his heart break. He couldn't fix this. He didn't want to duel. He didn't need reminders because he knew one thing: Yami could never come back. Yami is dead. There was no way to sugar-coat the situation or try to stop what was inevitable. Yugi could never really live without his other half. Without him, there was no way for Yugi to ever be complete.

A few hours later, Yugi felt something strange, making his crying stop suddenly. His heart…It didn't feel broken anymore…

**A/N: **_Hello, please one review. Just to see if people are interested in this story. :) I hope you like this. I was bored, so I started another story! Lol I hope that this is interesting. Just about Yami and Yugi after the Ceremonial Battle, but not a one-shot. Tell me what you think!!! Just for little mentions, I started this story over the holiday break, which is still going on. So just that's why I mention some things that might seem Christmassy XD_

_--ForeverIsALongTime--_


	2. Chapter 2

**D****isclaimer: **Don't own YGO. Of course because my name does not start with a K :D

**Warnings: **Some nasty stuff has happened to Yugi, so sadness for the poor hikari :( Sorry Yugi! And wow! I don't think bad language. Maybe a 'darn' here or there, but I think that's it…

**Yugi: **_You always have to torture me, don't you?_

**Me: **_Of course, Yugi! It keeps people interested. They want to see you okay in the end!_

**Yugi: **_Of course…Just another day in this girl's version of a good story…_

**Me: **-was sleeping through Yugi's rant- _Now,_

**Yugi: **_On with the fic!_

**Me: **_That's my line! –chases Yugi- !#$%&*!_

**Yugi: **_Please review! And no flames! –Sweet smile- -runs away from crazy FIALT (__**author's**__ 'initials')- _

**Chapter 2: Yami's Return**

"Seto, please hurry! I have no money!" Yami yelled through the payphone at the airport.

"How did you get the money for this phone then?" Seto asked, confused.

Yami frowned before ashamedly admitting, "I acted like I was homeless. Someone gave me a spare quarter. That's why I say hurry!"

"Relax. I'm almost there. It is hard to get a private jet this fast. You said you had five days? And how did you get clothes?" Set asked.

"Yes—"Yami said, and looked at the Egyptian robes he was wearing, thanking Ra they didn't look too regal or anything, but was cut off by a recording, "If you would like to continue this conversation, please insert another quarter," and Yami abruptly heard the dial tone.

"Darn!" Yami yelled, smacking the stupid payphone, then hanging up harshly. The payphone wouldn't have that, and Yami ended up hurting his hand. "Ouch!" Yami kicked it instead, and then walked away to the runway, hoping Seto wasn't freaking out too much about that. He probably heard the message, so he knew why the phone call ended.

-

"Yugi, your friends are going to the arcade. Do you want to go with them?" Solomon asked, expecting the 'no' that came from the other end of the curtain. Since the door was broken, Solomon recommended it, since Yugi still wanted some privacy. "Sorry, grandpa, but I don't want to go. I just am not in the mood."

Solomon was about to leave before the phone rang. Solomon answered for a second, listened to the person on the other end, and then said solemnly, "I won't tell. I think it's for the best."

-

Seto hung up the phone after his talk with Grandpa. He merely wanted to warn Grandpa of who would be dropping by. Grandpa agreed that it would be a good idea if Yugi and Yami shared a room. They would need to talk about some things when Yami arrived in about a dozen hours.

-

Yami could recognize the Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet anywhere, and he immediately ran to the area where they would let him go. The receptionist in the front said over the PA, "Yami, uh, Atemu?" Yami smiled, even though he did not recognize the last name.

She pointed to the doors, "There's your ride." And he was out the doors in a flash.

-

"You owe me for this, Yami. Do you know how hard it was to get a plane out _here_?" Seto said vehemently.

Yami gave him an apologetic look, "Sorry, Seto. I know that we never were on the best of terms, but this is really important…Can I ask you something that you cannot tell anyone about?" Seto nodded. Yami continued, "I was sent here to find out why my hikari would be upset. Do you know why? You two seemed on better terms since I left…"

Seto looked at Yami shocked, "You need to fix Yugi?" Yami added, "Then I can stay forever with him. I just need to know. But I have five days, and I have no idea."

Seto smirked, "None whatsoever?" Yami nodded, not sure why Seto would be smiling *or smirking*. Seto smiled, "You will find out when you get there…" Yami sighed in frustration. He wanted to know _now_ so he wouldn't have to wait to be with his light forever.

The rest of the ride took about 5 hours (A/N: I know this is wrong timing. So sue me. :D jk). Then they were back in Domino.

-

Yugi frowned into his pillowcase, but he didn't cry. He then groaned. Hearing that an old friend of Grandpa's was staying (he wouldn't mention the name of this mysterious person) made him agitated. He did not need company, especially when they would be up all night, hearing him cry. And they were staying in his _room,_ no less. This sucked on all levels in Yugi's mind. He didn't need an audience for…what, five days? This was confusing and horrible. It helped keep his mind off _him_ for once, though. He also hadn't cried for the past few hours. That was odd.

"So, who is this person? Is he old?" Yugi asked, curiosity taking over him. Grandpa laughed.

"Well, I think he is old, but he doesn't look that old, to be honest…" Grandpa laughed again. Yugi frowned. "Can't you tell me who he is? I really want to know!"

Grandpa smiled, glad that his son would finally be happy, even if it was only for five days, "Son, you have to be patient. Remember, _curiosity killed the cat._" Grandpa stated.

Yugi frowned, "Fine. I'll wait until tonight and find out myself."

Grandpa smiled, "Good! Now, help me with this air-mattress!" Yugi groaned, hating the new person already.

-

"Let's go, Seto!" Yami would have gone by himself, but he didn't know which way the Game Shop was. Let's just say, if he did, he would fly there like lightning.

Seto was occupied in the back, talking on the phone, before a limo suddenly caught Yami's attention. Yami chuckled, embarrassed, "Oh, right. Let's go then!" Seto smiled and they got into the limo. Yami admired all the fancy drinks and roomy places, before settling near a window, where he watched trees fly by, thoughts travelling back to his light.

Seto smiled, "I must warn you about some things though. Some things have changed…" Yami perked up, wanting to hear anything at the moment, "Yugi has changed. He is…well, different. You will see. Please don't be upset with him or anything." Yami contemplated why he would ever be mad at Yugi, but Seto added, "And Joey and I started dating…"

Yami laughed, "Finally. I could tell you liked each other with all the fighting, flirting, and pet names." Seto blushed, not really knowing that Yami knew about the relationship with Joey. Yami smiled, before frowning, "Why would I get mad at Yugi?" Yami asked cautiously. He didn't know what he would be in for, but he was getting nervous. Stomach-churning, sweaty palmed, stuttering nervous. Seto frowned, "You'll see…" Yami looked down; wanting to know what could go wrong with this, new fears enveloping his thoughts.

He suddenly doubted his coming back…

-

Yugi was finally blue. Blowing into the air mattress made his thoughts go elsewhere for a whole three hours. Grandpa laughed at how ruffled and tired Yugi looked from the work. Yugi corked the thing so his work wouldn't be wasted. He would hate this man more if this was ruined and Yugi had to waste another three hours of his life.

Yugi mock-glared before he smiled, "Anything else, Grandpa?" Yugi asked innocently. Solomon said, "Yeah, sorry. There need to be blankets, a towel, and food. This man is coming from Egypt. He'll probably be tired." Yugi felt his heart pull at the memories in Egypt, but he did not cry. He suddenly didn't feel the need. _Maybe the sadness for him being gone is finally over?_ Yugi mentally face-palmed and scoffed. _That would never happen. _Yugi just took is as a lucky day…

When he was done setting up with all the new materials for this new person, he said, "Maybe I will go to the Arcade…" Grandpa smiled and let Yugi take the car.

-

The car parked in front of the Game Shop. Yami ran into the shop, not stopping until he reached Yugi's room. Yami dropped his bags, deflated. Grandpa came up, arms welcoming, "Hello, my boy! I heard of the situation, but I haven't told Yugi. All he knows is an old friend of mine is back from Egypt. And you are staying in his room here…" Grandpa motioned to the air-mattress.

Yami smiled and hugged the old, lively man. "Thanks, grandpa. This is so nice!" Yami placed his bags out of the way, so Yugi wouldn't trip. Yugi…

"Where's Yugi?" Yami asked, curious. Grandpa smiled, "He finally decided to go out with friends…" Yami frowned, "Why—"But was cut off when a, "Grandpa, I'm home! I didn't feel like going to the arcade. I had this nagging feeling…Why do I feel someone else here?" Yugi cut in suspiciously. The Game Shop door slammed, and Yami and Grandpa's face mirrored looks of panic. Yugi walked up the stairs and said, "I feel a little better though. I don't really feel the longing I've been feeling the past six months and sadness on my shoulders from when…" Grandpa left quickly to his room, so Yugi wouldn't see him.

Yami wondered why Yugi, of all people, would be sad…Darn! He missed what Yugi said at the end because of his hasty panic. Who or what would make him feel sadness for six whole months?

Yugi took a detour to the quickest bathroom. Yami breathed. Seto walked in and said, "Hey—"But Yami cut him off, mouthing, "Yugi's in the bathroom. He just got back from the arcade. What do I do?"

Seto looked down the hall to the closest bathroom, then ushered Yami around the room, looking for a hiding spot like he was a present. Yugi yelled, "Who's there? Hello?" That made the two hastier and more panic-stricken.

They were walking around the room, but they didn't hear the bathroom door open or the toilet flush in their fear. Yugi walked in, wide-eyed. "What the—"He muttered, before he fainted. Yes, Yugi Moto, the King of Games fainted in his hallway for the first time in his whole life. Yami panicked and was about to grab him, but thankfully someone else did.

Yami saw his worn figure. How much had he changed? The arms were layered with scars, his hair was limp, his eyes were swollen, puffy, tired, and his clothes looked wrinkly like he slept in them. It wasn't Yugi's best. Yami suddenly felt a new determination, ready to fight whoever was standing in the way of his hikari's happiness.

-

Joey and Tea were walking up the stairs in the Game Shop. The arcade wasn't fun anymore now that Yugi wasn't there to beat the high score. They were thrilled that he came, but deflated when he said he had this 'nagging feeling' and had to leave. He didn't even finish the first round of DDR. They had a…weird feeling so they acted on it.

They wanted to make sure he was okay, so they followed him home. They looked up the stairs, chatting quietly amongst themselves, "I hope he's better…He genuinely seemed happier today." Joey said.

Tea nodded in agreement, "Maybe the sad days are over," but then she looked up and pointed, momentarily rendered speechless. Yugi appeared to have looked into his room, and passed out. Joey ran up and caught Yugi before he fell to the floor. He saw who was in the room, and blacked out as well, thoroughly shocked. Seto ran to try to catch Joey, but all you could hear was a 'splat'. The two boys were out like lights.

**A/N: **Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to have a few written before I started posting because I know I will be busy when school starts…Yeah, well, just read and review! Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Okay, so I really don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Why don't people believe me? –Sobs in a corner-

**Yugi: **Well, I guess I can say it now…

**Me: **Don't you—

**Yugi: **On with the fic!

**Me: **Grrr!

**Yugi: **Finally I can torture you for once! –runs away with a chocolate bar-

**Me: **O.o Oh, He's going to get it! You did not just steal my chocolate bar! –Runs after the little thief-

_**On with the fic…For real this time…**_

**Chapter 3: The First Day**

Yugi passed out. Yami stood there. Seto was at Joey's side. Said boy was out like a light. Yami walked slowly over to Yugi's lanky form. What happened? Why did Yugi look…broken? Yami literally felt pain for the boy…Who wouldn't? He decided he would do anything just to see his light normal again…

Seto interrupted Yami's thoughts. "Yami, could you take Yugi downstairs? I'll leave Joey up here. He'll come down when he wakes up…" Yami nodded. "Sure." And he flung the little light hikari over his shoulder easily. Tea decided to follow Yugi and Yami to the living room.

Yami looked around before setting Yugi onto the nearest sofa. Yami looked at him, wishing that he could be happy…and awake.

"Can we talk in the kitchen for a second?" Tea quipped. Yami looked at her, and then walked into the small kitchen. It was tidy, with yellow cupboards and floral patterns. Homey, comfortable.

Yami spoke first, dazed, "What if he wakes up?" Tea interrupted, "He'll call for me or Joey if that happens."

After a few moments of silence, Tea spoke, "So, do you want to ask?" knowing that the former pharaoh would be dying to ask a million questions at once.

Yami thought before asking the first question, "What happened to him? Why is he like this?" Tea merely said, "You'll find out when the time is right," which made Yami mad. He'd been hearing this all day. Why couldn't anyone give him a straight answer?

Tea suddenly looked mad, "If you are going to leave again, you might as well do it now and spare him," she said, indicating Yugi.

Yami looked confused, "What—where did that come from?" Yami asked, still wanting to know why his hikari was upset. This conversation was thoroughly confusing…

Tea looked him directly in the eyes, "Yami, are you blind? Yugi has been like this for six months. What happened six months ago?" Yami looked at her, "It's been six months since what? How long was I gone for? In the afterlife, it only seemed to be a few weeks or so…"

Tea merely said, "Six months…" She waited until that sunk in.

Yami gasped, "Yugi can't be this bad over _me_, could he? That's—"He stopped when he saw Tea's expression. "That's absurd Tea! He could never miss me that much! He only cried a little when he saw me leave! You're telling me he hasn't been eating, he's been cutting himself, and that he's been crying for _six whole months_ and I didn't know?"

Tea finally spoke, "Well, why are you here?" Yami suddenly looked at her, "Tea, I was supposed to find out what was making him upset in five days or I will be sent away, back to the afterlife. This is impossible! I would automatically be stuck here now if this was his wish!" Tea absorbed all this information like a sponge.

Finally she managed to come up with, "Maybe there is more to this story than he lets on…Maybe he wants you back here for another purpose…"

Yami decided to tell her, "Tea, can I trust you not to tell Yugi this?" Tea nodded loyally, knowing that being a friend meant that others could confide to her.

He took a breath before he said quickly, "IlikeYugi!" He blushed and looked away quickly. She gasped in shock. _No wonder Yugi wanted him back. He must love him!_ Her thoughts were racing, but she calmly stated, "Well, are you going to tell him that? And when did this happen?" She didn't want to say anything when she wasn't even sure if that was the case…

Yami shook his head no before she finished the first question, feeling ashamed that he was too shy to admit to the little one his feelings. His fear of rejection wasn't one to be taken lightly.

The next question he answered swiftly, "Well, I think it started when I lost him to Dartz. That was a real turning point to our relationship. I missed him so much…" Yami recalled the memory sadly. He then added quickly, "But, who knows? It could've started when I met him. He unlocked my spirit and fought with me through the good times and the bad…" Tea suddenly wondered why they weren't together already, when the pharaoh worded it like that.

Tea said, "Well, why don't you tell him now?" Before he could answer, noise came from the living room. Joey popped his head into the kitchen.

He eyed Yami warily, like he would disappear with a blink of an eye. "Seto told me what you had to do. I hope you can fix him…" Joey said. Yami smiled sadly, "Well, Joey, I hope I can too. I honestly don't know why he could be sad…especially over me. There's no reason to be…" He looked at Joey, worried why he kept looking at him like that…

Joey hugged the former pharaoh. "Dude, I'm so glad to have you back! You have a real body! You aren't a spirit anymore!" Joey didn't seem to want to let go.

Yami pat his back, and that's when he heard the quiet sobs escaping the blonde. Yami hugged him back gently. Joey muttered, "Please, Yami. Make Yugi be Yugi again. Help him through anything. Stay for as long as you can…" Yami nodded and replied, "Okay. I will do whatever I can. I promise."

Seto walked in. He looked at the two, and then said to Joey, "Let's all wait out in the living room for Yugi to wake up." Tea had departed to check on Yugi a few moments earlier when she was interrupted.

Joey smiled, and then said to Yami, "You might want to get a glass of water or something. You look wiped right about now. Stressed out?" Joey laughed. Yami smiled and nodded. "I've had better days, but I'm glad that I can help my light when he wakes up."

Joey suddenly wrinkled his nose, "Maybe you should take a shower first. No offense man, but you stink…" Yami laughed and said, "If he wakes up, come up and tell me, ASAP." Joey nodded and mock-saluted to his old buddy.

Yami frowned, "What am I going to wear?" Joey looked Yami up and down before pointing upstairs, "Seto packed your bag without clothes?" Seto, in his defense, said annoyed, "I didn't know his size! Besides, why can't he wear Yugi's clothes?" Joey snapped his fingers like he had a brilliant idea.

"Wear Yugi's clothes! You guys have to be the same size, or at least close. Yugi won't care…" Yami looked down uncomfortable. Joey frowned and groaned, "Now what's wrong Yami?" Yami looked down, "What about…my other attire?" He motioned to his undergarments.

For the second time that day, Joey seemed at a loss for words. So did Seto, in fact.

They both just said, "Borrow his," Indicating Yugi. Yami didn't know how to argue, considering if he didn't he would be going all natural. "Fine," He groaned after a minute or two of thinking about it. "It's the only option at the moment until I clean these old rags…" Yami muttered under his breath, trying to convince himself it was the only option for clothes, which honestly seemed to be the case. He hated taking from his hikari, especially _those_ things…

Joey and Seto laughed a bit. Yami glared, but trudged up the stairs reluctantly leaving his light downstairs. He wanted to be near him more…

* * *

_Five days is all I have…_That thought ran through Yami's mind through the whole shower. He didn't know what to do about this. Would Yugi forgive him for his absence in the first place? He seriously didn't know what to think at the moment.

He dried off quickly, changing into the clothes Yugi had. They fit comfortably, a little snug, but that was alright. It was familiar, the leather apparel.

Yami half-ran down the stairs, hoping his light had awoken during the shower, but looked disappointedly at Yugi, still out like a light. Did this really take that much of a toll on him? How long would he be out? Why couldn't he wake up? Did he not want to wake up?

Yami's thoughts spun through his mind a million miles a minute. Joey saw this, then motioned for Yami to come into the kitchen. _Oh, great. Not again…_

Joey looked at Yami. "Well, nice choice of apparel. So what are we going to do about Yugi? You were sent here for a reason. You have five days to find out why he would want you back?" Yami nodded. He wasn't in the mood for a pep-talk. This was his first day and it was being wasted. It was already dark outside. Yami hated the dark for probably the first time in his entire life. This made him very agitated.

Yami wanted his hikari and him to just leave. They could run away, and never have to deal with Yami leaving ever again. They could just put the past behind them. He hated being in the dark, especially when it came to his light. Let's just say, he wasn't a happy camper…

Joey ran a hand in front of Yami's face. "Hello, Yami, you in there? Did you hear a word I said?" Yami looked back, feeling ashamed that he wasn't paying attention.

Joey sighed then repeated, "Well, Yami. I think that we should talk to Yugi about this, but you have to be there. He wouldn't understand why you would be back, and I think he really missed you."

Yami looked at Joey. "Why would he miss me so much? I'm not that important…" Joey laughed. "Dude, you are a former pharaoh. You're other half loved what you brought to the table…" Yami asked, "Which was—""Life! You helped him make friends! You gave him you, which could make anybody like you. And he always trusted you, no matter what. He was frustrated he couldn't hide anything from you, but he always knew you would be there for him through those ups and downs. Hell, he took you back with him even after the encounter with Dartz! He's crazy, but you guys have been though a lot and I know that he would never forget what you went through together. He needs you now, and you can do your job as a Yami. Not as a pharaoh. Now all he needs is you."

Yami looked thoroughly shocked. He didn't understand why Yugi would like him at all. He just caused chaos…

There was screaming coming from the other room. Yami and Joey flinched when they heard Yugi screaming bloody murder. "Yami! Yami! I saw him! Where is he? Please not be a dream!" Yugi almost bolted for the bedroom, but Yami ran out quicker than him. Yugi was frozen in his place near the kitchen. "Yami," He whispered.

Yami was frozen as well in the doorway to the living room, staring back at his light. He was stunned. "Yugi…" he whispered. Yugi said quietly, "You're back…"

**A/N *please read if you have questions*: **_Well. I hope you liked it! It was fun to write, so let's see what'll happen next! Oh, and if anybody has any questions just pm me or ask like a review, and I will respond with a pm or just post a review by yours. Sorry if it gets kinda confusing :) And don't be afraid to ask! Bye for now!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own YGO…_

**Me: **_Yugi won't steal my new chocolate candy bar!_

**Yugi: **_Yes, I will._

**Yami: **_Here Yugi! –Hands him MY chocolate bar-_

**Me: **_Gr. How did you steal my chocolate bar?! Poor Santa…_

**Yami: **_Boo hoo. You make my light starve. He deserves the chocolate bar! –Smiles sweetly-_

**Me: **_Whatever. On with the fic._

**Yugi: **_-pouting in a corner- I wanted to say that…_

**Chapter 4: The Second and Third Day**

"Yami!" Yugi yelled. He glomped his dark half suddenly, catching Yami off guard. "Why are you back?" Yugi's face mirrored confusion. Yugi said suddenly, "Let me guess. There's a catch…Figures…" His personality really hadn't become any more optimistic. He didn't want to get his hopes up.

Yami said, "I think I need to talk to you about some things…" Yugi nodded, trying to hide his disappointment. Yugi took Yami's hand and dragged him into the bedroom. Seto whispered, "Don't be too hard on him. And don't tell him why you are back! Just basic information…" Yami nodded, distracted. He couldn't wait to finally be with his light.

They reached the bedroom. Yugi groaned, "Sorry," motioning to the air-mattress before adding, "Grandpa's having an old friend…over from…Egypt…" Yugi looked at the bed for a second before looking at the bags tucked neatly in a corner. It took him a second to put two and two together, but he did it.

"You are the old friend that is staying for five days?" Yugi asked. Then he added, "Why only five days? You're welcome here whenever you want…" Yami said, "That's what I have to talk to you about Yugi. I need to fulfill a condition from the gods. I don't know what it is, but I will find out…" Sudden determination was illuminated in Yami's crimson orbs, shocking Yugi.

Yugi said, "It not going to kill you or anything if you don't succeed…I know you can do it!" Yami smiled at his enthusiasm. Yugi looked panicked, "Did that past day, when I saw you and fainted count as a day?" Yami nodded. Seeing his hikari look so worried made him try to reason, "Relax. I…did some research on what I need to do when you were…"-he didn't want to say unconscious-"asleep, and I ended up getting a lot of useful information on the subject at hand." Obviously he didn't mention the only research was talking with his friends.

Yugi smiled, seeming to visibly relax. "Where did you go?" Yami inquired, "What?" Yugi laughed then said, "Where did you go to find information?" Yami laughed, "Oh, uh, nowhere special. Just…" He thanked the gods when Joey walked in, saying, "Here's your new library card. I forgot to give it back." When Yugi wasn't paying attention, Joey winked, wanting to keep the reason why Yami [possibly] might be back between them. Yugi would know when he was ready. Yami said, "The library." Yugi laughed and nodded, thinking that would make sense.

"So, uh, how have you been?" Yami asked, not sure how to start the flow of conversation. Now it was Yugi's turn not to know what to say. He scratched the back of his head, blushed, then stuttered, "Uh, n-nothing. Um. I-It's been-n f-fine, Yami." Yugi really didn't know what to say to that, hoping Yami would drop the subject.

Luckily, Yami didn't want his light to feel more uncomfortable as it is, so he just said, "Um, I had no clothes, and I'm really sorry but I had to borrow yours…" Yami blushed, realizing that just made _him_ feel uncomfortable. Yugi laughed, "That's okay. We're the same size, so why not?" Yugi laughed when he saw Yami breathe.

Yugi took this opportunity and asked, "So, you have four days left? What happens when you find out why you are here?" Yami just shrugged and said, "Then the gods will let me stay with…" He coughed realizing what he was about to say. _With you forever._ Yami just covered it by saying sadly, "I don't really know. I just know if I fail, then I am going to be sent back to the afterlife…" Yugi hugged him, and said, "You can do it. I'll help you if you need it…"

All Yami really knew was that his hikari had been sad. He seemed better now…What did this mean? Did his light feel something more than friendship for the dark? Yami dared to ask, "Yugi. Are you upset?" Yugi 'pfft'ed and laughed it off, "Oh, Yami, why would you say that? I'm fine. I promise!" Yugi offered, hoping Yami would buy the lie.

Unfortunately, Yami wasn't convinced. He saw through the façade easily, and asked, "Yugi, what has been making you so upset to…" He was at a loss for words at what happened to him, so he just motioned to him, holding Yugi's arm for a second. Yugi winced and pulled back sharply, not forgetting about what happened a day ago. He could scarcely remember the broken feeling he felt that moment.

Nothing made him happy after Yami left. He honestly stopped caring about things when Yami left. He didn't know why; he just did. He also realized that when Yami left though that his friends were there only because of Yami and the magic of the puzzle. Or at least he tried to convince himself of that. He didn't want the others to be around. They deserved a better friend, who would go to the arcade, and go to school with them and actually _care_. Care about life. That ceased when his Yami left. He just stopped caring.

Yugi said quietly, "You wouldn't understand." Suddenly there was a flow of foreign emotions. _The link! _Yami thought suddenly, not knowing where it came from.

Yami held Yugi's shoulder and studied his face when he asked, "What has been making you upset aibou?" speaking as softly as possible. He felt a few emotions flow through the link effortlessly. Pain. Longing. Relief. There were no words…_Man, I couldn't get much…_"Why would you be longing for something or someone, Yugi?" Yami asked, trying to place the emotions.

Yugi looked up like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. His mind clicked when he felt Yami's unspoken excitement. "The link! Oh no! No! No!" Yugi moaned. Yami let go of his shoulder when Yugi buried his face in his hands. "What's wrong? This is a good thing!" He shut off his side when he thought; _maybe I can find out what's making Yugi sad. Then I will find out who is doing this and fix it…_Yami didn't seem to convinced because all evidence pointed to Yami being back would be enough.

Yugi shook his head. "No, this is not a good thing! You can't hear my thoughts!" The link was abruptly shut on Yugi's side. _I said I didn't want an audience to my feelings!_ He mentally groaned in frustration.

Yugi looked up and saw Yami's eyes filled with hurt, but he seemed to really be trying to hide it…"Yami, I didn't mean it like that," And in response he opened the link, but to his surprise, Yami shut his side down. "It's okay. I understand." Yami smiled, but Yugi could still evidently see Yami's pain in those ruby depths.

Yugi tried to approach him, but Yami seemed to not want that, and went to his bags. "Let's see what Seto ended up packing in here…" Yami said, absentmindedly looking through the biggest bag, no larger than a duffel bag.

Yugi gasped, "Seto knew? When did he find out?" Yami, the link situation forgotten, said, "Well, I called him because he had a private jet, and it was better since I had no money. I called him from a payphone last night. I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be surprised, but I also didn't want to get your hopes up that I would be staying forever when there is a high chance I won't…" Yugi frowned.

"Oh," Yugi said. He felt bad that he was in the dark about Yami being back. He was the last one to see him. "Well, we have a lot of lost time to make up for in"-he almost forgot about the days-"four days. Let's get started!"

Yami asked a lot of questions about Yugi, school, general subjects. Yugi felt a little ashamed that he didn't have many interesting answers. They talked for hours. Yugi was tired of the spotlight being on him, so he asked, "How was the afterlife?" Yami frowned then responded, "Not too thrilling, until the gods sent for me. That doesn't happen often, unless it's an emergency." Yami was lost in his thoughts until he noticed Yugi waving a hand in front of his face.

When he finally got Yami's attention, Yugi laughed. "Wow, you were really out of it…" Yugi said. He then said, "What type of emergency was it?" Yami didn't think of why Yugi would ask that. The confused look on Yami's face told Yugi he had to make himself clearer, "What type of emergency would send you back here? It sounds like it was big. Life-threatening?" Yami answered, thoughtful, "Someone's life might've been at stake but I don't know how to intervene…"

Yugi made a sound, and then said, "Ha! So you know more about it than you are leading on!" Yami blushed, feeling ashamed that he missed what Yugi was saying and lied. But it was necessary. Yugi suddenly sounded serious, "Why can't you tell me?" Yami said honestly, "It's complicated. I don't even understand its extent or why it was necessary because when I came back, everything seemed fine after a while…"

Yugi smiled, his thoughts drifting, "Maybe it's just your presence." Yami's eyes brightened at the idea, but he deflated when he realized he couldn't have done much by just being there. Yugi could argue with that though, if Yami knew his feelings. Yugi honestly felt better since Yami's return. He started to care about life again, and friends.

Yugi then asked, "Can you honestly say you know who the person is?" Yami nodded, glad he didn't have to lie about that fact either. Yugi smiled at some useful knowledge. "Can you tell me?" he asked. Yami immediately shook his head. Yugi felt a little hurt that he thought Yami couldn't confide in him. Yami sensed this through the link, so he said, "It's not you; it's me. I don't know how to say what I need to tell you, but I will before I leave, no matter what." Yami planned that before he left, he would tell the light of his feelings. He didn't want to leave without Yugi knowing that his dark truly cared for him, and hoped he felt better no matter what…

Yami didn't notice Yugi trying to get his attention again. "Sorry, aibou. My mind wandered…" Yugi frowned, "I can see that. What's wrong? I can almost guarantee it will make you feel better if you at least tell me everything you can…"

Yami suddenly had a bright idea, "Yugi, can I set up a hypothetical situation involving a 'friend'?" Yugi knew this all too well; it would either be Yami or someone really close to Yami, easily guessable. Yugi nodded determined, like this was a challenge. Yami smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Okay, let's say hypothetically I was sent to help someone I know. This person is totally in the dark, clueless, as to why I am back. But really I came back to…help him, for lack of a better word. Or her." He finished quickly, hoping Yugi wouldn't catch on too fast.

Thankfully, he didn't. He just thought about what he said before saying, "Someone you know is in trouble and you need to help this troubled person? Honestly, I would say it was only your presence that made a difference. Just stay and this person can be happy…" Yugi suddenly felt sad that someone else was out there, waiting for Yami to feel better. Personal experience made him say those things; he just wanted his Yami to stay.

Yami shook his head, then eyed Yugi warily, "Do you think this person has unresolved issues with me and needs to either reconcile or just tell me something?" Yugi muttered, "No," still not noticing the rather big clue Yami was giving that proved it was indeed Yugi. Yugi just thought of what he wanted Yami to do; tell him he loved him. Or at least he wanted to confess his feelings to the dark, but now that he was here, Yugi was too nervous to take the chance and run with it, and Yami felt the sudden change in his feelings.

Yami also took note the way his voice suddenly went quiet, and he sensed a sadness stirring deep in Yugi that made him feel pain. Yami placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder lightly, offering comfort. Yugi looked up before blushing and ducking his head, "I'm still not used to the link…" Yugi mumbled quietly, before saying, "I think I am going to take a shower. Is that alright?" Yami nodded with an encouraging smile.

He knew something was off with Yugi, and he vowed that he would find out what.

* * *

Later that day, during the evening, Yami took another shower. Yugi really didn't have a problem with Yami 'borrowing' his clothes, making Yami feel more comfortable about wearing them. He didn't hear the door open, but he jumped when he saw Yugi's petite form walk into the bathroom nonchalantly.

Yugi felt anything but. He put on a nice face though, because he _really_ needed a couple of Advil from the little cubby space. Only found in the bathroom. (A/N: I don't own Advil).

Yugi apologized, "Sorry, Yami. I just have a headache, so I needed some aspirin," He said, holding the small bottle and shaking it before taking a red pill out. Yami asked curiously, "What do those do?" Yugi laughed at his oblivion over some normal things, "Yami, these make my headache go away. They also help if you ever feel really physically sick," Yugi explained. Yami nodded, then said, "Oh, okay. So they fit medicine into a little pill now…" Yugi nodded, laughing. He swallowed the pill quickly.

Yami remembered Yugi never took those before in the whole two years he knew the kid, so he didn't know what to make of it. "That's it?" Yami asked warily. Yugi laughed once more before he said, "Yes, Yami. That is all there is to it." Yami nodded. _That was a little strange, _he thought.

* * *

*The Next Day*

Yugi knew this was big news that Yami was back. Joey had dragged Yami to the library so they could help with the 'problem'. Yugi was a little upset he couldn't go. (Seto was mean and he forced Yugi with a cold voice it would be in his best interest not to go with them.) Yugi knew it was because he didn't know all the details.

So, he decided to stay home. He was lounging on the air mattress (that took him hours to blow up) and then came up with an idea.

He signed on as "KingOfGames111". Yugi looked at his buddy list on AIM. When he saw that Malik was online as well, he immediately clicked on his name and sent a message, smiling from ear to ear.

**KingOfGames111: **_Hey, Malik. I have a tiny problem. Can you help me?_

There was an instant reply.

**TombKeeper666:** _Sure, Yugi! I haven't tlked 2 u in 4ever! It's like u dropped off the face of the planet for six months! What's wrong?_

Yugi cringed at the thought that his…depression…was noticed by everyone.

**KingOfGames111: **_Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Well, I kind of have a problem and I need 2 tlk 2 a hikari. My Yami is back…and I think I love him…_

Yugi didn't have time to breathe before an angry message was sent.

**TombKeeper666: **_No! No! NO! Mine better not be back! I'll kill him myself! And you can't love him! Wait, yours was nice right?_

Yugi gave an exasperated sigh before replying back:

**KingOfGames111: **_Duh, obviously or I wouldn't be in love with him!_

**TombKeeper666: **_Right. Hm. Well I guess you can trust him…why do you ask me? I don't like my yami and I think that it would be best if they all died in a car crash. Do you trust him?_

**KingOfGames111: **_I asked you mostly because you understand why there is a chance that maybe he came back for me? I don't know this is all so confusing! And of course I trust him. I mean, after he left, I was upset and all, but he already sees it. And he's going to leave in two days and he hasn't even talked to me about it! Only yesterday!_

**TombKeeper666: **_Duh, he's hiding something…to protect you? I don't know. With your yami, probably the case. Yeah, if he loves you, he wants to protect you from whatever. Or maybe it involves you and he doesn't want you to overreact? So, what did he say yesterday? Are there any conditions?_

**KingOfGames111: **_Why would I overreact? That's bologna. I so don't need protection…except if he knows that I am upset over him!!!1 Then he would try to hide stuff from me. OMG maybe he knows and he doesn't want to let me down hard and try to spare my feelings!_

**KingOfGames111: **_Yesterday, he told me there was a condition. I fainted the first day after I got home from the Arcade. Yeah, it was shocking to see him again…There are five days. He has to complete a mission from the gods, so I have no idea how to do this because I can't talk to the gods and find out why he really is back! Plus I wasted a day passed out…_

**TombKeeper666: **_Breathe. With your Yami, maybe he feels the same way and he went clammy…and for the above message ^^ I can._

**KingOfGames111: **_He wouldn't get clammy. He's a Yami. The definition practically oozes confidence. You can what?_

**TombKeeper666: **_Talk to the gods. Ra would be best for this situation. I can cast a spell that will let me speak with him. And cockiness is probably more like it._

Yugi's eyes widened, then he laughed at the end for a second. He typed hastily, not wanting to be a burden…or do a ritual of some sort. He'd had enough magic for his whole life.

**KingOfGames111: **_No thank you. I really don't think that's necessary. I'll figure it out…But aren't they all pretty confident?_

**TombKeeper666: **_'Kay. Good luck! And you seriously love him? Wow! And I guess they all are…overly confident…_

**KingOfGames111: **_Ooh, that is so shocking. We only shared a soul for…oh I don't know…two years? Duh! Yeah, I really do though. Oh, man I really gotta go! They're here! Bye!_

**[KingOfGames111 signed off]**

Yugi shut off his computer quickly, right before a "Yugi, please help me down here!" was heard downstairs. _Phew. _He relaxed. It was only his grandpa. "Hey, Yugi! What's up?"

Yugi jumped, "I didn't hear you walk in Yami!" A yell from downstairs told him what he needed to know, "Never mind Yugi! Yami helped me with the groceries."

Yugi laughed, "When did you get back from the library?" Yami blinked before replying, "Oh, right, well, I just got back. That's why I'm here!" He smiled, trying to hide the fact that he had gone to the library…but didn't do too much research, except about Yugi. That's why he 'borrowed' his friends for the afternoon. All they talked about was the reason why Yugi would want Yami back. They even made a list of reasons that Yami placed in the pocket of his pants. The people who mainly contributed were Tea and Joey. Seto just stood there, like he didn't really care now that Yugi seemed normal. Yami wrote his thoughts on their ideas in parenthesis. They read:

**Why Yugi would want Yami to stay:**

~Yugi just missed Yami. (No, then Yami would have a permanent body by now.)

~Yugi felt alone and wanted company. (No, then he would've been satisfied with anyone.)

~They have an inseparable bond that can never be broken. (No, it was broken when he left the first time. He would've had to stay.)

~Yugi can't live without Yami. (Well, the light really can't live without the dark.)

~(But ^^ The other hikaris are faring well without their darks.)

~Yugi loves Yami. (Doubt it.)

~Yugi just wanted him for kicks. (What are kicks?)

~Giggles. (Seto, you are starting to get on my nerves.)

~Boy toy. (Stop it. Don't start Joey!)

And that is all that they could come up with. Yami just wished the one that said _Yugi can't live without Yami _was the right one, because it would definitely be the easiest.

They ate dinner, took a shower, and then went to bed. Yami noticed Yugi's solemn thoughts. Yugi whispered, "Will you find out what's wrong so you can stay?"

"Yes," Yami vowed. _Anything for you, Yugi,_ he thought before he drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: **_Yeah, I know this chapter is longer than the other ones, but I hope you like it anyway. And yes, this is two days in one chapter. That's why. And I don't know if Seto is as OOC in this chapter with his smart-aleck comments about Yami and Yugi and being a bit mean. I hope it's a little easier to comprehend, but since I'm not the best at explaining things, probably not _:D **That's all that's important ^^ XD**_Currently I am reading the House of Night series! It is awesome and totally recommended! XD I started reading it about 6 days ago and it's on the part on New Years! How creepy is that?! (P.S. I wrote this chapter on New Year's Day) Yeah, I thought it was insane because it was on Christmas and it was on the day before I actually read the part. So far in the book HoN (book 5, Hunted), Erik (jealous but hot and a man vampire :D If that is possible), Stark (freaky, inhuman, died once, but so hot and really trying to get a grip on his humanity), and Heath (regular human jock football player, making Erik jealous/Least of my favorite guys but still okay) are my favorite guys in the world! XD and yeah they are the guys in the book. _*******Sorry for the rambling. You can skip the last few sentences that I wrote. Actually if you want you can just read the first few sentences… up to where I say the words House Of Night! XD Happy holidays!***********


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Hey, everyone! Don't own YGO. And guess what? The last book in the House of Night series just left a nasty cliffie *evil!* and I have to wait a whole 4 F-ing months for the next book! Tempted just ruined my good mood, no matter how amazing it was. Stupid Stark, even if he is a hot archer guy! If he didn't leave, they never would've gotten into that stupid mess! He better feel guilty! GRRRR! Now, I am mad, ha ha and this chapter is supposed to be kind of solemn. Wonder how I'm going to pull that one off…Oh, and I don't own the book mention Tempted in the HoN series. Sorry, I just thought it would be an easier way to rant without actually ranting like I am doing now…and it actually fits! How weird…And also sorry if I spoiled some of it…

**Yugi: **You better not ruin this chapter for the readers…

**Yami: **Or for us…Or I will steal your chocolate bar and send it to the Shadow Realm!

**Me: **Waste chocolate?

**Bakura: **Why aren't we in this story?

**Ryou: **-blushes- I mean, Malik got to be in this story.

**Malik: **Are you jealous?

**Ryou: **-red as a tomato-Well, no…

**Malik: **Well, anyways, on with the fic!

**Me: **Are you trying to make me madder than I am right now?! –Evil look-

**Malik: **Oh, of course not! –Sarcastic-

**Me: **You are never going to be in another story I write! I will easily start writing about House of Night!

**Ryou: **Nuuu!

Don't worry, I was kidding…Maybe. –Evil smile-

Thanks to people who review and all that! Glad you like it!

On with the fic!

**Chapter 5: The Fourth Day **

Yami stood by the window reading a book called 'Tempted' by P.C. Cast and Kristen Cast. It was really reaching a turning point when that vampyre (That's how they spell it in the book) dumps the stupid stuck-up brat vamp. But then it all went down-hill. He didn't know why Yugi read this stuff. Maybe the reference to when Zoey (main character vamp) felt she lost her soul when she lost her human companion (Heath), reminded Yugi of when Yami had to leave. This maybe was the connection he felt to Yami, minus the bloodlust part. (A/N: If you ever read the book, I feel that suddenly that could work, when Zoey feels her soul shatter when she lost Heath. This suddenly felt perfect for Yugi and Yami's situation. Sorry for the interruption.) Yami concluded it was an insightful book, but the ending wouldn't have happened if Stark hadn't been so selfish to leave, even if he vowed his life as a Warrior whose main job was to serve his High Priestess. It really put him in a depressing mood. Unlike Stark, he would stay with Yugi forever, no matter what.

Yugi walked in the room after his day with Grandpa getting more groceries. He saw the book Yami was reading, then felt that all-too-familiar feeling of loneliness that reminded him of the loss of the former pharaoh. Yami spoke, trying to brush off Yugi's feelings, "Why did you buy such a sad book? You always seem the optimistic type," Yugi suddenly felt the need to defend himself and he said, "Well, you don't know what happened when you left six months ago."

Yami said gently, "What _did_ happen, Yugi? You can trust me about this. I just want to know what hurt you so badly."

Yugi shook his head stubbornly and only said, "Nothing _nearly_ as close as that book…" He ignored the feeling in his gut that reminded him that he was lying to Yami, and that book kind of reminded him of the former pharaoh and _the duel_. Guilt instantly flooded him.

Yami finally told Yugi the truth. "Why did you call me back? Yugi, this is why the gods sent me back here: You needed help. You weren't yourself. You were the person who needed saving when I gave you the scenario a few days ago."

Yugi shook his head, denial plain on his features. "Yami, don't be so conceited to think that I need you around to keep me alive. The light _can_ live without the dark, you know." Yami suddenly shocked Yugi by saying, "Are you sure? There always needs to be balance on this earth. I don't know what changed you, but something made you seriously depressed, and I don't want you to slip away from me like that again. Do you know that if I answered your prayers and found out what was truly wrong, I would be able to stay here as a human for the rest of my life?"

Yugi processed all of this information. Shock shook him deep to his very core. He didn't want to believe that his prayers were actually answered. He didn't want to feel stupid for not noticing anything about the way Yami acted around him. But eventually he had to face the facts: Yami knew something and he wasn't going to stop if it was the last thing he did.

But Yugi knew another thing: No matter how much Yami tried to crack him, Yugi would never tell the true reason he wanted his Yami back. Even if it sent his Yami away for good. He didn't want to face that heart retching humiliation and depression of rejection. Hell, he didn't want to face rejection. Period.

"I don't believe that. It would never have taken that long to answer a stupid prayer." Yami frowned and shook his head, "No, Yugi. That prayer wasn't stupid. Honestly, I just want what's best for you. We share a strong bond that even death can't break. I've been talking to the others, and they agree with this as well."

Yugi shook his head and repeated, "I don't believe you, Yami. First, that prayer was on impulse. And I also don't believe our bond is strong enough to defy and baffle any scientist on your…resurrection. I'm fine now, and I believe that you should just go back to where you came from. You will never know what _made_ me upset, but I am better now, so we should just forget any of this ever happened." Yugi felt that sadness creep into his thoughts, but he brushed it off, ignoring the fact that this would crush his heart and soul. He didn't want to push Yami away, but he didn't want to feel that horrible, dreadful pain that he felt the last time Yami left after the Ceremonial Duel.

Yami looked truly hurt. A cloud of emotions flew like a light breeze through the link. Almost untraceable, but obviously there. Yugi immediately recognized the emotion: rejection. And it was strong, no matter how much Yami wanted to shut the link. Yami seemed desperate to not feel what he felt at the moment, and for an instant, Yugi felt that desperation, urgency in his emotions, which further puzzled Yugi. He brushed it off, not knowing the full effect of his words on Yami.

Suddenly the link shut off and Yugi felt a cold presence in his thoughts. _Yami's trying to shut me out, and now he's going to act as though hell froze over. Great._ Yugi tried to speak, but Yami held up his hand to interrupt him. "You know what, Yugi? I think you should just believe what you want to believe. I know that you made those prayers to Ra, and I think you shouldn't deny it, but if you wish for me to leave, then I think that would be best as well. I wasn't meant to help you. Maybe Ra will send someone more worthy for this job." Yugi felt more than heard the cold indifference his tone held, but he knew it was there.

Yugi snorted and thought; _he won't leave. He won't leave without finding out what's wrong with me. He never backs down from a challenge, especially one from Ra. That would be insane…_

Yugi pretended he thought Yami was serious, but he knew that Yami was joking. But then irrational fear crept through his thoughts, and a voice whispered, _He's going to leave you. Again._ Truth came from these unknown words, but Yugi ignored that and said, "Fine, whatever. I'm going to take a shower." Yugi didn't say the unspoken _bye _that seemed to cross his mind. He immediately reprimanded himself for thinking bad thoughts. He knew Yami; he would never leave like that. Not without answers to his questions.

He grabbed a towel from the hall closet and headed for the bathroom to take a calming shower, avoiding Yami's powerful eyes.

* * *

Yami watched his light leave. He suddenly walked out of the room, but to his surprise when he opened the door, Seto was watching him warily. "This means you want my jet again?" Yami merely nodded.

"Pack." Seto ordered, before coldly leaving the room.

Yami started packing his things (the little things that had been in the bag: a little cash, a blanket, and various toiletries). He thought about what his hikari had said, and felt bad for starting an argument, but it was bound to be told whether he was there or not. _You should just go back to where you came from…We should just forget any of this ever happened._ Yami felt betrayed and heartbroken, but most of all, rejection. He should've expected this, but he honestly didn't think too much about how it would feel to him.

He didn't want to leave without saying good-bye, but he didn't want to deal with actually telling his aibou good-bye in person, so he wrote a note and sealed it before placing it gently on the blow-up air mattress.

He walked downstairs and approached the awaiting limo. Seto held the door, before saying, "I don't know if this is a mistake, but he really seemed mad. He won't be the same…" And with that, Yami got into the car.

"Seto, I would never make this decision rashly, but I felt truth from his words, that he regretted me ever coming here. I don't know, but I think he meant what he said. No matter how much I wanted to believe it."

Seto merely nodded, and said quietly, "Thanks for trying…" before he turned cold again, and silence filled the vehicle for the rest of the trip to the airport. He remembered his vow, but asked the gods for forgiveness as the trip continued.

* * *

Yugi felt his presence gone before it occurred to him to check outside. He hastily dried off, again feeling that empty part in his heart. It felt the same whenever Yami was gone. Suddenly, Yugi rushed faster and ran into the room, urgency and worry filling him.

/Yami/ he tried the link, but there was nothing. Yami didn't even have to try to stop Yugi from hearing his thoughts, because Yugi had to finally face the truth: Yami left. For good.

The note on his desk caught his eye. Yugi recognized _his_ handwriting as he read:

_Dear Yugi,_

_ I am deeply sorry to do this to you again, but I feel this is best for us. We need space I guess. I felt denial, but truth to your words. You don't believe me, but that is the reason why I was sent here by the gods. You needed help from someone, and I am your other half. Without each other, we are never going to be complete. It would be impossible to live like this. No matter what you believe, you know that you can trust me and my word. I would never lie to you. _

_And I want you to know something else. I am telling the truth. There is a reason why I act like this around you. Part of it is that I wanted to protect you from the truth of my words when you arrived, and another part was selfish to spare my own feelings. I realize now that was a mistake. A stupid mistake._

_I am really sorry for the inconvenience of me interrupting your life, and you should have a chance to live normally. I just want you to be happy. That's all. Good-bye, my light._

_Sincerely,_

_ Yami_

Yugi stared at the letter in shock. Questions raced through his mind, causing a load of turmoil. He held himself steady on the chair when he tried to process all the information. Tears pricked at his eyes. He just wanted this pain to end! HE actually left!

As if his prayers were going to be answered again, Tea walked into the room. "We need to talk. Seriously," She said, before she headed, with him, to the park where they could talk.

* * *

*At The Park*

Yugi held onto the swing, trying to focus on the light breeze, not the fact that his Yami totally abandoned him, even when he told Yugi that he would stay and face the problem. Granted, the problem wasn't Yami. It was Yugi's love for Yami.

His vision blurred at the thought. Tea spoke first, "Yugi. Do you really not believe that he was sent here for you? It's not a far-fetched idea, like he was back for…I don't know…Rebecca." Yugi laughed at the randomness in that and said, "Rebecca? That was random."

Tea smiled and continued, "There. When he was here, you smiled again. For the first time in six months, you smiled. We need the old Yugi back. When you were better around Yami, it gave us hope. He told me something the day you fainted…"

Yugi looked at Tea expectantly. She didn't say anything. Yugi prompted, "I want to know what he told you." Tea bit her lip, like she didn't know if she would, or could, continue. She finally said, "He confided to me that he loved you."

Yugi's face looked this confused O.o

He really didn't know what to say. Silence filled the park as his thoughts raced faster than before. At his random outburst, Tea flinched, "What the hell?! Why didn't you tell me? Why, Tea? You are my best friend! Aren't you supposed to tell me when a person LOVES me?" Anger flooded though him, yet he knew it was irrational. Then he felt hopeless. The waterfall he had been desperately trying to control had broke, and he cried, heart retching sobs that broke Tea's own heart.

She held him. At first he resisted but soon he melted into his arms. "I don't know, hiccup, what to, hiccup, do!" Yugi said through the tears and hiccups that plagued him. He really felt desperate and sad, but most of all, lonely. He didn't know that his words made such an impact on Yami, and now it made sense. That feeling of rejection Yami felt in that instant before he left made sense. Yugi said, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! I really didn't mean it! I didn't know!" He cried into Tea's shirt, until she pulled out of her cell.

His confusion made his river of tears stop abruptly, giving him a nasty headache as an aftereffect. (A/N: Okay, if you cry like the world ended for about an hour and a half, you will get a splitting headache. That happened once a few weeks ago so I know what I'm talking about. I had to take a Motrin to make me feel better. It feels utterly horrible and the tears would not stop.) His eyes burned and his vision had glowed at any bright object, making him cringe. (A/N: Also an aftereffect. Anything too bright makes your vision feel amplified to light; like everything light has a nice glow…it actually looks nice to me…)

Tea whispered quietly into the phone before closing it, frustrated. "What?" Yugi asked gently. Tea whispered, "We might be able to make it to the airport where Yami and Seto are, but it is really only a slight chance."

Yugi interrupted her, "I'm willing to hope now. I can't lose him forever!" Fresh tears fell lightly, but Yugi ran to the car, hoping he wasn't too late to ask Yami to come back, and to apologize.

Yugi remembered the words Yami told him. _I think that would be best as well. I wasn't meant to help you. Maybe Ra will send someone more worthy for this job._ Yugi wanted to yell to Yami that there _was _no one else that could help him now, and if he didn't get to that plane in time, there would be no hope for either of the two broken souls.

**A/N: **_I don't know why, but I have an impulse just to leave it at that and finish it in the last chapter. And Yeah, that means the next chapter is the last chapter…The fifth and final day. The end of Yugi and Yami as we know it? Well, everyone knows I love a good angsty story, but we won't find out for a few days now will we…? If you have any questions, review, or just pm me! _

*****I am starting chapter six, but I feel stuck about it, about how to end it. But I'm working on it and I promise to try to make it the best ending ever! :D Well, just to warn you, I might not update for a few extra days…*****_ Thanks readers and reviewers!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **_Okay, I don't think I am going to rant in this chapter. I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! People really can't believe me, I guess…Sorry about the beginning. It sounds stupid…Oh, well, a little humor will lighten the mood! =D And I joined Fictionpress, so if you want to check out my account, it's the same penname as here =D Please check out a story if I ever post an original! =D _

**Yami: **_Congrats. You just saved your chocolate bar!_

**Me: **_He he! Too bad for you I don't have a chocolate bar! *smiles* *frowns* Wait, that's bad…_

**Seto: **_Why do I have to tear Yugi and Yami apart?...Wait! Pegasus is in here?_

**Me: **_You are evil. You have to show it. Embrace it! Face it, that's just how it's going to be =) and forget the second sentence. Don't want to spoil it, do you?_

**Seto: **_Sometimes you are more evil than I am…_

**Yugi: **_On with the fic!_

**Me: … You. Are. Dead! **_*chases Yugi*_

/ … / = Yami's thoughts

// … // Yugi's thoughts

^^Both through the link^^

**Chapter 6: The Final Day…duh, duh, duh!**

**The last chapter! Oh, no!**

Yugi ran for the nearest ticket booth, and saw the ticket he needed. "Please! I need a ticket!" The man turned around. Yugi gasped, "Pegasus?" The man nodded. Pegasus said, "Hey, Yugi-boy! How can I help you?" Yugi narrowed his eyes and said, "You aren't going to rip me off or something right?" Pegasus laughed and responded, "You gave me a nice insight. You are my role model and I want to help the world in a positive way!" He handed Yugi the ticket he wanted and said, "Free of charge. Run along now! Don't forget world peace!"

Yugi really did run off. That guy who calls himself Pegasus was creepy. I mean, come on, world peace? That is just bizarre. Plus, he had to get to Yami! Fast! He could feel their bond growing farther and farther apart. But Yami was right. It never really broke. _Not until he leaves back for the afterlife again, _Yugi silently added.

He ran with his ticket. His cell phone buzzed, signaling he got a text.

_**Find him, Yugi.**_

_** Tea.**_

Yugi ran faster than he thought possible. He regretted the less-eating part of his depression because he was easily fatigued, which slowed him down. A week wasn't enough to fully nourish him, which made him mad. Adrenaline surged stronger than he had with any enemy he ever faced. He kept his mind on the prize as he burst through the small plane's doors.

He immediately took a seat, glad he didn't miss the flight, and waited for what came next.

* * *

Yami frowned. Something was crossing through the link. A strong feeling. Determination. Yami flinched at the pain in his body. He realized that Yugi's side of the link still held strong.

_That's weird…_Yami thought, brushing it off. Suddenly everything stopped, and the feeling vanished. Yami spoke through the link:

/Yugi? Are you there?/

The response was instant, but faint,

//Yami! Why did you leave? I'm coming after you!//

/No, Yugi. Don't come after me! You could get hurt!/

There was hesitation through Yugi's side, before he said,

//…Too late for that…//

Yami was frantic.

/What happened?/

//I…might've…boarded a flight to Egypt…// Yami could sense the nervous feel coming from the link.

/WHAT?/

Yugi retorted instantly //Hey! Don't yell at me! You were the one who left first! This was the only way to make sure you wouldn't do anything else stupid like leaving me! Again!//

Yugi could literally feel the anger seeping through his emotions and he knew that they weren't his /Well, you could've told me you just didn't feel the same way! I Was NOT LYING TO YOU! I know there is something that has been upsetting you since I left!/

//But I can handle it on my own!// Yugi knew he was lying, even to himself.

Yami sensed his emotions instantly, recognizing something there…

/What is it, Yugi? We're two halves of a soul. You know you can confide in me…/

//You did almost leave again though! Without even a proper goodbye!//

_And now it's too late…_ Yugi thought sadly. He really couldn't help the tears that slid down his cheeks in feathery wisps. He didn't want to, he couldn't, face the loss of his dark once again.

Yami sensed his depressed thoughts, and decided to at least try to help. /Okay…I'm going to disappear in about 5 hours…Why did you want me here in the first place, Yugi?/

Yugi shook his head, sobs racking his brain. He didn't want to admit to Yami his feelings. He told himself he'd never do that, not even if it kept Yami on this Earth.

Yami looked at Seto, who had been watching him and his mental conversation, no doubt thinking he was crazy. "Seto? Can you stop a few planes and make them land in the same spot? Planes meaning this jet and the plane Yugi is on? I don't want to reach Egypt before time runs out…"

Seto looked at him, then annoyance crossed his features. "Dude, I hate playing matchmaker!" He groaned in annoyance, but then asked Yami, "Can you find out his flight number?" Yami nodded.

Meanwhile, Yugi was still crying, feeling despair crash through his head, and he couldn't stop the river. He heard the link /What's your flight number?/

Again, confusion stopped his tears. He didn't want to hope. There wasn't any hope left his heart could bear. He mumbled weakly through the link, //181. Why?// He didn't get a response, so he didn't really care.

Fifteen minutes passed on Yugi's side of the plane. He suddenly heard an announcement on the PA on the plane:

_I'm sorry, but there have been some…technical difficulties?...and there needs to be an immediate evacuation of the plane. Sorry for the inconvenience! And would a…Yugi Moto? Please report to the captain's chambers…_

The announcement ended quickly. Yugi shot up when he heard his name. _Shitaki mushrooms! I'm going to die because I chose the wrong flight! Yami was right! I should've just called…_

His mental musings stopped when the plane landed swiftly in Rome. _The city of love._ Belongings rattled and shook, but the rest of the landing went great. He waited a bit before departing from the plane. Yugi walked up to where the chambers were, and he stood there.

Finally he knocked, not sure what to expect. The captain opened the door and told him, pointing farther down the runway, "Go down there. The next plane will pick you up there." Yugi looked out the window hesitantly, but then just decided to catch up with the mysterious jet before it took off without him.

He ran to the jet, and only when he was near did he recognize the Blue-Eyes White Dragon theme of it. He felt rather stupid that he didn't notice before.

He slowed down. When he reached the steps to the entrance, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Yami stood there, hands folded over. He slowly descended down the stairs. Yugi felt breathless at how…god-like this man before him seemed like. Yami's presence was confident, but…easily approachable.

He reached the bottom of the stairs, and stood close to Yugi. So close, in fact, that their noses were touching. Yugi suddenly had the urge to pull Yami those last inches and kiss him. Even so, he couldn't relax if it saved his life.

Yami broke the silence. "Yugi? I need to tell you something, and if you don't feel the same way, just walk away from the plane. Do you understand?" Yugi merely nodded as Yami continued, "Yugi, I've loved you for a while now, and more than just brotherly love. I want you and I to be together while I still have the chance, but I need to know why you wanted me back here…"

Yugi was mute, and Yami continued hastily, "I mean, if you don't feel the same way then you don't have to tell me, but you know it would be nice to know beforehand, the whole 'gods-are-going-to-take-me-away' thing, and it—"

Yugi kissed him. This totally caught the dark by surprise. Yugi threw his arms around Yami's neck. After a few minutes of processing, Yami kissed back, gently, but soon was moaning lightly through the link.

They pulled back a little breathless. Yugi decided to finally voice an opinion, "I don't want you to stay with me for as long as I shall live," He saw Yami's face fall ever so slightly, and he said, "I want you to stay with me forever…"

Yami, who looked crestfallen a moment ago, looked at Yugi in shock. Now it was his turn to be silent. Yugi wrapped his arms around the pharaoh's waist. Yami immediately hugged back, running his fingers through the silky tresses before resting his arms lightly around the smaller boy's lithe form.

Yugi said, "I wanted you to stay because I wanted you and I to be together. Now we are, so I want you to stay with me now…"

A light stemmed from the sky, ripping through the clouds. Ra showed himself to Yami and Yugi, but they seemed to be the only ones who saw. Yugi turned around to see the god.

Ra finally spoke, graceful, strong, powerful words, "Yami, you have saved your light. He is no longer sad for your loss, so we grant you this human body for as long as it shall live…" And with that, the light was gone.

Yugi looked up again, before asking in a disbelieving voice, "Was that it?" Yami laughed and said, "Yes aibou. I think that was it…" He then added, "Do you want to go home? I don't think I want to go to Egypt again in this lifetime…"

Yugi laughed. They held hands as they walked up to Seto's Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet. They truly had faced many things together, and through thick and thin they would always be there for each other. They truly were soul mates.

**A/N: **_OMG I am so sorry for the rushed ending, I hope you like it! Today *it's night at the moment* I got grounded from the internet except for homework, so I had to finish this chapter so I could post it before I had to sign off! GRRRR!!! I'm always mad when I write on this story…lol thank you to all those loyal reviewers and readers! I love to hear what you think! I won't be on for a long while, but I hope this was a good ending to this story…I really didn't want to leave it at a cliffie for you all for a month or so =D Bye for now! *sadface* _

_--ForeverIsALongTime—_

_Ps I promise to sneak on once in a while to check stuff! =D I'll say I have homework I need to check…_


End file.
